


Reinstatement

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nivanfield, Original Character(s), Post Resident Evil 6, Smut, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014, only a full year since the incident of July 1st, 2013. Subsequent to the events of "I'm Here Now, I'll Make the Most" of it comes "Reinstatement"; the telling of the events before, during, and after another major event within the world of Resident Evil. For Piers and Chris the long road to complete recovery is just now beginning... how long will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been forever since I put a fic out and so here comes the sequel to IHN, IMTMOI.  
> (Thanks to ViridianK for helping me pick this name XD)
> 
> Enjoy~

“Did you clear out the laundry? And turn off the dishwasher? No- Chris! Nooo!” 

An anxious voice spoke over the phone in panic, "I can’t find the freaking remote, Piers!” 

Piers held the phone to his lips as he spoke into it, eyeing a small group of juveniles at the end of the opposite sidewalk. They were all jumping and shouting, creating exceptionally loud noises if Piers was able to hear them 4 blocks down. He ripped his eyes away, allowing him to redirect his attention to the fumbling man on the other line. 

“Go take care of the dishwasher first!” Piers waited a few minutes before speaking again, letting a soft chuckle escape as he imagined Chris scratching at his stubbly chin in confusion. Whilst laughing he suddenly became worried at the mumble of a sentence. Piers tried to question the matter, "What? You gotta go clean up the flour? What happened...?" And with no further conversation, Chris hung up. 

The sun had been setting now, and Piers needed to get home from the mall before the other got himself killed. The two men bought a house together only a little over a month ago, and so with unpacking incomplete boxes were a hazard like no other. It was July 1st, the Anniversary of that night in Lanshiang; a rather special day for the two men. He wanted to buy something for his partner, but he knew Chris would beat him to it. The shop managers closed up early and left in a hurry anyways. Dusk sunlight overtook the already gray sky, creating an eerie mask of muddy crimson overhead.

Just as Piers turned the corner, he slowed to a stop to watch police cars drive by. Hazel eyes peered around lazily, however still alert and on the lookout for everything and anything. The street had been empty and unusually quiet lately; a few vehicles occasionally speeding by. Most of them had been police cars, anyways; the rest fleets of ambulances following one after the other. Just as another police officer drove by with a line of cars behind him, Piers began to feel worried… not just in terms of safety, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had been happening while he stayed low and healed. What exactly did the BSAA have to put up with? 

It’s been about a year now since the incident of July 1st, 2013. Piers has been coming through it alright, but he knew if it hadn’t been for his Captain’s company, he would’ve drowned in despair. Chris took time off from the BSAA and even went as far as to letting Piers move into his flat with him. Then after a month of living together, through times of silence, depression, anger and happiness… the two men figured they were dating. _Piers was here now, and he vowed to make the most of it;_ his own way of repaying Chris for loving him even at his lowest moments.

Piers soon found his feet taking him closer to the group of boys, still shouting and some standing in a broken circle around something. His eyes narrowed, 20/20 vision focusing on the little object at the center of the boys. “Is that…?” He muttered almost inaudibly, pace speeding up to his destination. Once only a few yards away, Piers focused on the small puppy that shook and yipped in the middle of the circle of delinquents, big, scared brown eyes darting to each and every face in fear. 

Piers crossed the street and once a few feet away, shouted in a broad, firm voice, “Hey!” 

The boys immediately froze and turned to glare at Piers, who coldly stared each and every one of them down the same way Chris would look at him back in China. The memories were so dull in his mind, just barely there. But that look. Those chocolate eyes full of vengeance and the hunger for revenge…. he would never forget them. 

One boy in particular who had been standing in the front, taller than the rest with wild orange hair cut close to his neck, cocked his head and smirked crudely. “What?” His voice had a faint southern accent, blue eyes reflecting humor at someone ‘daring’ to stop their little activity. The rest of the boys simply gawked at Piers, not showing as much emotion as their leader. 

Piers' gaze never faltered once, he didn’t even recall blinking. “Leave the dog alone.” Was all he said. The boys behind the redhead looked over at him almost expectantly, waiting for him to act so they could. Their eyes blinked slowly and even the puppy directed her attention to a strangely calm Piers. 

The boy at the front smiled bravely and stepped forward. “Mind your own business-” 

“I SAID BEAT IT!” The boy’s eyes widened at Piers' sudden rise in temper and he broke into a sprint in the opposite direction, his group of followers close behind. They all disappeared a couple of blocks down and Piers didn’t care enough to keep watching. His hardened face softened at the sight of the small pup, who silently stared up at him with tired eyes. 

Piers, who knew just what to do, slowly came to a reasonable distance between himself and the Shiba Inu. He stuck an arm out with his palm face up, once squatting and balancing on the balls of his feet. The puppy, still wide-eyed, pushed off of her hind legs and inched forward, irises searching Piers’ face and hand. 

The brunette man smiled softly, cooing gentle words as she approached him with her nose now twitching with curiosity. She sniffed at his hand and redirected her gaze back to his eyes, small, tensed shoulders relaxing. Eventually, Piers began to scratch behind the puppy’s perked ears with an excited grin, quietly laughing at her whines of relief. He noticed her small and frail frame; golden fur noticeably dirty and ribs could be easily seen. 

**Bzzzz!** He received a text message, almost forgetting the risk of Chris falling down or breaking something, a portrait or dinnerware- possibly hurting himself. Piers grabbed his phone out of the jean pocket and read the short message:

 _*This is a disaster*_

He laughed, figuring Chris might have done exactly what he predicted, and scooped the puppy up in his arms; holding her much like a newborn baby. She didn’t fidget or struggle, in fact, she just nuzzled her nose into the crook of Piers’ arm and continued making low whining noises. Piers, surprised by the sight, smiled and whispered, 

“I’ll call you Civy.”

_____________________________________

Piers walked onto the front porch of his and Chris’ house, confused and almost pressing his ear to the door before actually entering. Shouting voices and the faint sounds of a tv could be heard just from standing in front of the house, most of them he could recognize. With a slight scratch to the back of his head, he set Civy down next to him and coiled the newly bought leash around his wrist, walking into the house.

Eight sets of eyes snapped to him and he almost lost his breath at the rapidity of it, all gazes instantly softening when they saw who it was.

“Piers!” Sherry ran over to the utterly speechless and staring 27 year old, quickly crushing him with a jittery hug of exhilaration and surprise. Piers touched a hand to her back and smiled breathlessly, holding fingers to his probably bruised throat when Sherry released the coil of her arms around his neck. 

Chris and Piers have seen a lot of Sherry the past few months. Reintroduced by Claire, of course, she visited at least once a week and infected everyone with her contagious happiness. Sherry was most likely the most upbeat person in the entire group, too. 

He didn’t miss the soft scowl thrown in his direction; caramel eyes landing on Jake’s figure standing at the edge of the room. Although Chris was somewhat able to tolerate Jake, he still always managed to find a way to get underneath Piers’ skin. Sherry’s attention focused on where Piers was looking and she swat her hand in Jake’s direction, quickly reassuring Piers not to mind him. Jake rolled his eyes as Sherry came to his position and quietly reprimanded him. 

While this had all been happening, Chris slowly made his way over and embraced his boyfriend in a quick but loving hug, “I was worried. You alright?” 

Piers blushed lightly at the quick show of affection and fingered Chris’ hand once they were standing next to each other. “Just fine. I found something.” Before Chris could even look down at what the younger man had been gesturing to, someone else already noticed.

“Oh my God you got a dog! How much was it??” Piers didn’t realize the other soul in the room until Claire spoke out, ogling the small dog at his side. He grinned as everyone slowly began to notice the puppy, inching closer to him in a small circle. Jake, however, preferred to sit on the couch and play on his phone. 

“Out on the street. Her name is Civy,” Piers responded simply to the thousands of questions being asked all at once, picking Civy up and unhooking the leash from her collar before setting her back down. 

Piers saw Chris beaming at the animal, a delighted look, and just by that he knew the other man must have liked the idea of finally having a pet. They were going to get a pet right after Piers got out from the hospital, but they were so caught up in their emotions they couldn’t think about much of anything else. 

“How did you know that’s what I wanted?" The deep, luscious voice suddenly seemed to have been behind Piers; and it was. Piers didn’t even bother to turn around and instead relished the enjoyable feeling of warm breath against his neck. He could almost feel Chris’ chocolate eyes behind him, watching his every move, exhale, and inhale. 

With pursed lips, Piers kept aware of Sherry and Claire playing around with Civy, the dog chasing them into corners of the living room and jumping up and down elatedly. “A while ago you said you wanted a pet. I found Civy, so I took her home.” Piers replied in a matter-of-factly tone. His naturally arched eyebrows raised as Chris smiled warmly; 

“No… not Civy… you,” A gentle peppering of pecks to the back of Piers’ neck. Piers now saw everything from an entirely different angle, cringing every time he imagined what he would’ve lost if Chris hadn’t refused to let him go; even if he never let it show. The younger man closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of Chris’ lips against his skin, looking back at his lover.

They were holding a lustrous stare when the tv suddenly began to blare an emergency. Claire and Sherry’s laughter died as Channel 6 News automatically took place of the weather, a blonde female newscaster taking her seat and explaining with hands folded. 

Jake looked up from his phone and Chris motioned for Piers to watch the news with a quiet ‘look’. In an instant, the house fell dead quiet; all except for the tv and Civy’s hushed whimpering.

“This just in from Channel 6 Breaking News… numerous terror threats from within the United States in these suspected areas; Brionsburg, UK…” 

A soft gasp and quick exchange of looks. Brionsburg, the city in which BSAA Headquarters resided, and just blocks away; Chris, Piers, and Leon’s homes. Sudden feelings of concern washed over Chris’ heart, but he tried not to make his emotions evident, fearing the sudden change in mood might affect everyone else. He especially wanted to stay calm for Piers, who watched the news with a stiff, lifeless expression. The entire group listened silently as the long list of cities were read from the conspiring list,

“...Kakhin, Japan; Tondo, Australia… Hebe City, Africa; Capital Sroire of Germany; Kingston, Los Angeles…” 

The list continued on for another solid minute before the woman took a subtle pause, red lips moving fluently with each word. “The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is aiding the problem as quickly and efficiently as they possibly can. Director O’Brien of the BSAA advises citizens to, and I quote, ‘Stay inside as much as possible for the next upcoming month.’ There is no definite time limit to just how long this will last, government officials tell us. The President has recently ushered the topic through to the press that no immediate panic or turmoil is necessary; and that these terror threats may just as well be scares. Some global areas have been prepared for evacuation, as well, if the need arises. The identification of these-” 

She suddenly stopped speaking and looked to the right, as if someone had been telling her something. She nodded quickly and cut to the end of her report, 

“Information has been limited and resources scarce; stay tuned as further details will be provided shortly. I’m Randeva Shepard, Channel 6 Breaking News.”


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what to expect and the situation is as dim as ever. On the fringe of an apocalypse, will Chris and Piers get everything under control before they lose their heads?

Jake has been pacing back and forth in the living room since the report ended. Claire and Sherry sat on the loveseat and faced Chris and Piers, who sat on the couch besides them. They finally figured out why there were so many police cars and ambulances out in the streets now. People were dying, probably coming back to life and spreading this whole thing around the city. The streets have been too quiet lately, and almost all the stores were closed before 6 pm everyday.

Civy sat at Piers’ side and nuzzled her nose into his leg, earning only a weak scratch on her head. 

“Guys......? What are we going to do?” Sherry asked quietly, looking back and forth to the three motionless people near her. It seems everyone except her had been in their own little trances, so no one answered. Sherry could only hear Jake’s mumbling from behind and sighed exasperatedly, cupping her head in her hands. If the news facts were correct, this is just another massive outbreak waiting to happen. Mid 2014, only two years past the Edonian Civil War, and this shit will be starting up all over again. 

Chris’ eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at Piers, who sat forward with his hands on his mouth. Obviously lost in deep thought; those hazel eyes never blinked once. Time to time they sharply glanced over at Claire or Jake, but otherwise stared off into space and didn’t move again. 

Chris couldn’t help but feel worried for his partner. Living through only a year after one of the worst nights of your life, to be potentially faced with a similar problem on its anniversary? Whose nerves _wouldn’t_ be racked? This whole thing put a ton of pressure on Chris himself; he hadn’t gotten any calls from the BSAA lately, and knowing so little, he felt frustrated to realize the possibilities. Although a short drive away, neither Chris nor Piers has visited BSAA Headquarters in the last few weeks. 

“Chris?” The SOU Captain was snapped out of his daze, looking up at the worried face of his little sister. Claire had tied her auburn hair into a tight ponytail and put a hand on Sherry’s back, who’s face was still cupped into her hands. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, he’s just dandy,” Jake muttered, “We’re nearing another possible apocalypse and he’s the happiest fucking man in the world.” 

“Jake-” 

“No, don’t tell me to be quiet, Sherry,” Jake seethed, still pacing back and forth as he spoke. “ How about we stop asking stupid questions and get something done?” 

Chris, who simply looked over at him, didn’t respond with much more than an agitated sigh and looked over at Piers again. The younger man hadn’t even moved. Just when Chris was going to ask him if he was OK, the phone rang. Everyone looked at it, including Piers, caramel eyes landing on his superior for the first time in a few minutes. 

Chris glanced at the caller ID and saw ‘Leon’, immediately answering the phone and pressing it to his ear. The two were pretty much best friends and spoke all the time, however Chris had a feeling this conversation wouldn’t be about hangovers or game nights. “Hey, Leon.” 

Leon’s voice could be heard on the other side of the line, “Hey Chris. Are you around others?” 

“Yeah, Piers, Sherry, Claire, and Jake. Why?” 

“Good, I wanna spread this to as many people as I can.” 

Chris did the logical thing and toggled the speaker on his phone, placing it on the coffee table at the center of the room. “You’re on,” he told Leon.

“Alright. Hey guys and gals, it’s Leon. I’m sure you’ve all heard about what’s going on already, considering Chris is such an elder and always has the tv on the news.” 

A small titter from the entire group. Chris let off a muted laugh as he shook his head and Piers gently chuckled, flashing him a brief look that he didn’t miss. 

“Apparently all of this isn’t what you think it is. That news report is a week old, and everyone is in the dark. I haven’t heard from the secret service lately and I can’t get through to Helena or Hunnigan. What about you, Chris?” 

“I haven’t tried anyone,” He responded. “But I want to know if Jill is alright. The last time we spoke she was covering a few days over at BSAA HQ because of paperwork. I’ll try to get through to her ASAP. By the way, how's Sasha doing?” 

“That would be a good idea. We should try to gather up as many people as possible, because the way things look this might be serious…." Leon took a pause at acknowledgement of Chris' question, "He's doing alright. This whole thing's got him pretty worried, though... anyone got any ideas as to what could do?” 

Piers perked up, as if he were stung by an insect. “What about that Ada woman? Have you seen any of her lately?” 

Leon paused over the phone for a minute and the sounds of rustling papers could be heard, “Not yet. If this thing is starting up again she’s bound to show up, though...” 

“Let’s put Jill on a three-way,” Sherry blurted, looking around at everyone. 

Piers, Jake, and Claire gave approving nods towards her and then looked at Chris for a final decision. He responded with a ‘good idea’ and told Leon to hold. 

Leon must’ve heard Sherry’s suggestion, because he patiently waited for Chris to dial Jill’s number. Once the phone rang out five times and there hadn’t been an answer, Chris’ eyebrows furrowed again; chocolate eyes glinting with concern. 

“Let’s try it one more time,” He said, redialing the number. Everyone’s heart cringed each time the phone rang out and no one responded. Chris and Jill have recently begun talking again, and Piers knew her on a higher level; considering they spoke from time to time while on the job… especially about Chris.

 

_____________________________________

 

“Chris?” Jill answered, voice hushed. 

“Jill…! Are you okay? Why are you whispering?” Chris asked, eyebrows narrowed. Everyone shuffled forward in their seats expect Jake, who stood behind the couch Claire and Sherry sat on. The long pause ushered Chris to ask again, “Jill?” 

“Chris… I’m at the BSAA HQ…. every… everyone’s dead.” She began to ramble, voice cracking with an indescribable pain, “The rest of Alpha Team is gone, I can’t find any of them besides Eric and Neon, and perhaps Quinn might’ve made it… Delta and Charlie are out too. O’Brian is... he came over to check things out and I saw it take him…! I’m in my office, underneath the desk. I can’t get to the armory and these things are everywhere-” 

“-Jill, slow down. It’s gonna be ok… just describe to me what they look like.” Chris calmy cut in, not wanting Jill to get herself caught if one of the B.O.W’s were to be present in the room. 

“Ok…” Jill’s voice went back down to a whisper as she took a small breath. “They’re crazy… and most of them just trudge around like zombies but… something is different. They have no eyes and their skin is all prickly,” A shudder accompanied the last word that she spoke. 

“Prickly skin? No eyes? At all? Ok… just stay there. Leon and I are coming to get you.” 

Jill sighed through the phone, “Alright, Chris… I don’t wanna go KIA. Not like that.” Before Chris could say anything, her phone line closed. The fact that they were going into an infested building past 8 didn’t help either.

“I’ll be over in a minute,” Leon’s voice said hurriedly, before he hung up as well. 

Piers immediately stood with a frown on those pouty lips, eyeing Chris with eyebrows narrowed, “You guys aren’t going alone. You need backup, don’t you?” Though usually passive-aggressive in most situations, Piers was still widely known for the mouth he had on him. He would give it off to just about anyone that he thought needed it, and ever since China, Chris was always a surefire candidate.

Chris looked at him, grabbing his hand and speaking as quietly as he could to Piers. He nudged closer to the younger man and Piers had to look up at Chris because of the three inch difference.

Civy, now sitting in the middle of Sherry and Claire, yipped back and forth at the two women as they pet behind her ears. They swept up a quiet conversation about everything that’s been happening as Jake got a call. The redhead’s face grew dim and he picked up his phone, shifting into the hallway. 

“Don’t you remember what happened in November? We’re still not sure if...” Chris quietly said, still holding Piers’ hand tightly. His dark brown eyes kept a steady gaze with the ones in front of him, not planning on breaking away anytime soon. 

Piers’ eyes fluttered away from Chris’ as he tugged his hand out of the older man’s hold, “Fine. I’ll stay here and watch the damn phone, if that makes you happy.” A scowl had been heavily evident on his face as Piers turned away, almost taking a few steps forward.

Chris frowned as he tried to grab his lover’s hand again and soon succeeded, jerking Piers back in front of him; which wasn’t as easy as it seemed considering Piers was pretty strong. 

“What?” Piers seethed quietly, glaring death up at Chris as his attempts to get his hand out failed time after time. He wasn’t about to get a lecture and _certainly_ wasn’t in the mood for being held against his will, but it wasn’t like he could argue with Chris. When Bearfield wanted something, there was almost nothing stopping him from getting it but himself. And right now he wanted to talk to Piers. That was a trait he acquired only later in their relationship, though.

“I know it must be terrible to be restricted from the duties of a sniper and not be out in the field for a year. And I know you care about me. But I don't want you to get hurt again, physically or emotionally. I'll be right back. I promise." Chris whispered to Piers, whose gaze softened. 

Piers sighed ruggedly and didn’t try to leave, even after Chris released his hand. Their whole situation had been getting better, but the small accident last November still left Piers’ mind with loose ends. Deep inside he knew Chris was right, and that things would just be best if he stayed at home, but the thought slowly tore Piers down every time it came to his mind. He might never be able to touch, let alone use a gun again. 

With what’s going on right now, that might as well be a death sentence. 

Piers looked back up at Chris again, “And so it’s okay if you get hurt?” 

A car honked outside of the house, which broke everyone’s focus. Chris and Piers looked towards the door and Claire and Sherry glanced over at Chris. 

“I figure that’s my ride,” Chris muttered dourly, pulling Piers into their bedroom down the hall and closing the door. 

As Chris changed into something he could combat in, Piers sat on the bed and observed the portraits on the desk, laughing at the picture of him singing Karaoke on the stage at Kara-Kara Master. When did Chris manage to get a snap of that? He was shocked out of his daze as a two-way radio was placed in his hand. 

After tucking the famous Nine-oh-Nine handgun into his back pocket, Chris kneeled down in front of Piers; both men frowning as they looked into one another’s eyes. “Here. I want you to watch this. If I don’t update you at exactly 2130 hours, you grab Jake, our truck, and get the hell over there as fast as you can.” 

Piers, with a hidden expression of worry, clenched the walkie-talkie in his hands and bit his bottom lip, “Chris. No one is going to die, if that’s what you’re suggesting-” 

“-That’s not what I’m saying. I just... I love you.” Chris stood and kissed Piers’ forehead, holding his lips there for a little longer than a second. When Chris pulled away, he was suddenly tugged downwards by the vest straps and felt a warm sweetness, lips on his that he couldn’t help but indulge in. 

Piers drew his lips away and the two men pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling within the little distance they held. Chris gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against the other’s cheekbone, “I’ll be back.” He placed small kisses along Piers’ eyebrow then stood up straight, avoiding the hazel eyes that stared him down while he exited the room. 

When he came outside, the front door had been open and Leon stood at the doorway, letting in the vibrant shine of moonlight. “You all ready to go?” That usually perfect, blonde hair had been breached by a few streaks of grey. Chris told Jake to watch the ladies and after saying his goodbyes, jogged out to Leon’s black Land Rover. 

“Ah ah ah,” Chris said as Leon trailed to the driver’s seat, “Let me go behind the wheel. The BSAA HQ is downtown Brionsburg and I will never be a passenger in your car,” 

Leon scowled, blue eyes looking down at the keys in his hand and back at Chris. “I can’t drive my own car, Chris?” But they both knew he wasn’t exactly the best driver on the road. Back in China, Leon had his way in the Ada/Carla issue, but Chris has heard enough from Helena to be worried. Mischievously, he snatched the keys out of Leon’s hand and ran around the car, climbing through the passenger seat and into the driver’s. 

“You sneaky son of a bitch,” Leon chuckled, sitting in the seat next to Chris and shutting the door. 

Chris slammed his foot onto the gas and the car sped along the street, “Looks like we’re in for some good old-fashioned hell.”


	3. Stay Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Leon and Chris to go and help Jill over at HQ, but what exactly will they find?

Nerves were racked in the living room. Eyes snapped around to each and every person, question, confusion, and worry embedded deep within each expression.

Piers fixed a watch onto his wrist with the two-way radio sitting on his left thigh, lips fixed into a heavy frown and hazel eyes stony. 

Civy jumped down from the couch and walked around the house with only small whining noises, as if she knew what had been going on and didn’t want to be a part of it. The baby Shiba Inu pushed her way through the door to the kitchen, Sherry following her inside to unload the stuff Piers brought.

Claire looked at Piers, through those unfeeling orbs of caramel that wouldn’t look up or even glance around once, instead focusing intently on a map of the BSAA HQ. Although Piers was able to hide it, Claire still saw a burning of determination behind those well-masked eyes, she noticed his leg moving slightly, swift jerks up and down that Sherry and Jake surely missed. 

“I hope they’ll all be ok.” Claire said to ease the silence, Jake noticeably shifting in his seat. He had been far too quiet since that phone call from earlier, holding a fist underneath his chin and staring off at nothing, lost in a stupor of intense contemplation. All three people were worried about something personal, one way or another. 

“Everyone will be fine.” Piers replied blatantly, touching his finger to the diagram of the comms room on the BSAA map and drawing a bright orange circle around it. His eyes flashed over the crisp paper dangerously fast, the brunette-haired man flipping the chart over every so often to add to something on the back. He twirled the highlighter with his fingers and placed it onto the table with nimble movement. “2130….” Piers mumbled, glancing back at his unset watch again.

The clock, ticking slowly and loudly, echoed throughout the living room eerily...

_____________________________________

“Are we here?” Leon asked, stepping out of the car.

Chris exited as well and looked the headquarters from roof to foundation, humming at the sight of the darkened windows. “Yeah, I’m gonna set the watch,” 

“Copy.” Leon replied, jogging to the back of the trunk to grab out his vest. 

Chris pressed the button on his radio, “Come in, Piers.” 

Piers’ voice crackled a little at first then came in clear. _“Chris. Are we setting the watches?”_

“Yeah.” Chris held the walkie-talkie between his ear and shoulder, “Three… two… one.” They set their watches concurrently to 2040 hours and Piers sighed bitterly, 

_“2130, Chris…”_

“Piers, baby, I know. Don’t worry because Leon and I got this.”

The other man was silent over the line for a moment. _“Fine. Stay frosty, guys.”_ And he was gone. 

After Leon strapped on his vest and threw Chris some extra 9mm rounds, the two men relocated to the back door of the massive building. 

Chris slid his security card through the detector and the light beeped green, allowing him to turn the knob and push the door open. He jumped back besides Leon and they both aimed into the doorway, handgun lights cutting through darkness. It was no doubt the two made a great duo; both experienced in their field and equally capable. But Chris wouldn’t hesitate to admit he missed the old days, facing the fear with someone he could see himself within. Risking it all and still succeeding.. fighting alongside Piers. He knew taking the younger man along with him would be a hit or miss, especially because of the uncertainty of the fact if Piers would be able to wield firearms anytime soon.

Leon stuck his head in and quickly shone his light around, seeing nothing through the corridor but a thin layer of fog drifting close to the dark floor. “Clear,” He whispered, tiptoeing inside and moving to a side to allow Chris easy entrance. 

Chris slunk through the doorway with most of his weight on the balls of his feet, breathing slowed. The entire area had been dead quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were eerie creaks and the occasional sounds of shuffling; probably noises of the dead roaming offices. Although the main power was blown out, Chris found it intriguing that the observation screens were still operational. 

“Looks like they’re running on backup,” Leon whispered, lowering his gun to inspect the communication room. 

**It was trashed.**

Papers were thrown all over the desks and floor like a grenade went off, gruesome messes of blood and intestinal matter scattered around in large heaps. _And the smell._ It wasn't as strong as it could've been, but the stink of decaying flesh wasn't all too inviting. Despite being functional, the observation screens flickered every so often as if whatever backup power it depended on began to run out. 

Chris looked around and up the stairs that lead to the second level of the BSAA HQ, beginning to take careful steps upwards. Leon followed close behind him, both men halting abruptly at a subtle creak not too far from them. Blue and brown gazes flashed around the room as quick as the creak sounded, handguns snapping upwards to shine their lights around. Nothing had been seen but a paper flying off a nearby desk, shadows that stood around the edges of the room disappearing behind corners. 

“Did you see that, Leon..?” Chris asked quietly for affirmation that he wasn’t losing his head.

Leon glanced in Chris’ direction and nodded, redirecting his stare to where they saw the shadows shift out of their sight. “Yeah… we should get going,” 

Chris turned and walked up the remaining number of stairs, aiming his light into the gloom. Brown eyebrows furrowed and lips frowned, hearing only the barely audible footsteps of his partner behind him. A loud bang could be heard in the distance, farther up the ramp. 

Leon looked at Chris as the other took a questioning peek over his shoulder, the two men eyeing a card set smack dab in the middle of the walkway. Chris went on one knee and picked it up while Leon watched the communication room below, in any case a B.O.W felt lucky. 

The card was empty, nothing more than a blank piece of index paper that seemed fairly new. Seeing as how it might be important, Chris scoffed and tucked the card into a pocket on his vest, getting off his right knee and proceeding forward. The walkway was quite narrow; only enough space for Chris and Leon to walk in single-file to get through together. Though seemingly focused on their prime objective of getting to Jill, neither of the two men missed the blood stains splattered on the floors and smudged on the railing besides them. 

It was about another minute or so of walking before Chris gestured Leon to stop. They pressed their backs on either sides of the wall besides the door. On a golden plaque peppered with remnants of someone’s blood read *BSAA OFFICIALS*. Chris’ heart fluttered at the crimson gunk and he couldn’t help but wonder just what had happened here. The BSAA HQ was one of the most invulnerable buildings in the UK, exactly what kind of terrorist could get past this security?

_Now isn’t the time, _Chris scolded himself, snapping his brain out of the analyzing to focus on saving a life. Jill was in trouble and besides, if this really is another mass apocalypse, they need all the help they could get.__

__Chris and Leon nodded approvingly to each other and Leon, who had been on the right side of the door, slowly pushed the heavy oak. It was already slightly open and a considerable amount of shambling could be heard inside; mostly likely the source of the loud bang that sounded a few minutes ago as well._ _

__Chris peeked inside and saw figures trudging around, bloody, mutilated corpses. While focusing, he was able to notice exactly what Jill had been talking about; the eyes of the victim to whatever strain they were dealing with had been completely covered with some sort of fleshy thorn. Their bodies were scattered with the same substance, a horrifying sight even to a battle-worn Chris and Leon._ _

__Leon shone his light at the moving shapes in the distance, finding slight satisfaction when they didn’t react to it. Eyes looked to Chris, earning an approving nod. They both understood that these things relied on sound and movement, so it was imperative they made as little noise as possible._ _

__They took another glance to each other then stepped into the dark room, keeping their footsteps as soft and weightless without losing footing. Leon signaled to Chris to take a bend around the first row of desks and maneuver through the third row until they could retrieve Jill._ _

__Chris took a side glance towards his watch and saw the time ‘2055’, approximately only 8:55. In his mind he felt relieved; he still had some time to check in with everyone back home before Piers flipped a table and made the mistake of touching a gun. The older man of the two held his breath and tightened the grip on his handgun, eyeing the corpses pacing back and forth with grunts of struggle. Their movements were stiff, almost forced; and the noises of cracking bones didn’t help either._ _

__Suddenly a strong scent swept by the men, engulfing the entire room in a stench of rotting flesh. Chris’ eyes immediately began to burn and water, Leon pressing his nose into the crook of his arm to inhale a breath of fresh air. Doing the same, Chris strongly resisted the urge to cough and instead blinked the tears out of his eyes, sending Leon a pained look._ _

__Leon only returned the same expression of agony and they held their guns in the hands of the arms they weren’t using, flashing their lights throughout the room for the source of the putrid odor._ _

__Chris left that to Leon and searched around for Jill’s desk, one of the larger ones at the corner of the room. She was gone. Confused, the man stood from his crouching position, whirling around to the feeling of vibrations beneath his feet. When he turned, Chris was greeted with something indescribable; a terror running down his spine at the sight of the devil itself._ _

__Leon had already noticed the mass figure of destruction and ran to Chris, seeing as how the monster was able to pick up heat signatures. Chris didn’t forget the number of undead already in the premises, and didn’t miss their sudden screeches of acknowledgement either._ _

__“Open fire!” Chris and Leon yelled almost simultaneously, both unloading their guns out onto the hostile creatures advancing towards them. The smaller enemies were quick to fall, but the larger, more lethal monster seemed barely stunted. Bullets appeared to go through the gruesome layers of fat and stay lodged inside._ _

__“Crap…!” Leon rolled out of the way of a reeking yellow fluid suddenly regurgitated by the B.O.W, Chris going the opposite way. “This thing won’t give in!” Chris shouted, regrouping with his partner in the fifth row. They kept shooting at the enormous mass of disease-ridden fat and stink, the blob of nothing having close to no arms and seeming to waddle on two miniature legs. The skin was prickly, just like all the other B.O.Ws they’ve seen so far, but to a less armor-like state._ _

__Chris and Leon must’ve severely underestimated the monster, as it was able to push stray office desks and chairs away with blunt force. Nothing but sheer body strength threw conflicting objects away, small legs taking it far. low guttural noises could be heard from the pit of what was the monster’s throat, a bone-chilling sound enough to send a grown man running the other way._ _

__The area, dimly lit and a terrible spot for fighting, didn’t do much to help the cause. Chris and Leon struggled under low light levels and had to rely only on the flashlights of their handguns for now. Chris was dodging the creature and running to the other side of the room with Leon, when a voice suddenly came through the earpieces that came with their radios._ _

__Leon, obviously hearing the voice through his earpiece as well, glanced at Chris while still maneuvering out of the creature’s reach._ _

___“Chris? Leon? Where are you two?”_ _ _

__Chris grunted and pushed a clip into the bottom of the Nine-oh-Nine after letting the previous fall out, “Officials Room. Where the hell are you? We arrived almost 10 minutes ago,” An unintended growl of frustration slipped through his lips as the monster doubled over for the first time in a few minutes._ _

__Jill’s voice became shaky, as if she were moving with greater exertions of energy. _“Officials? There’s a fucking monster in there!”__ _

__“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Leon interrupted, keeping his steady attention on the tiring monster. The blonde haired man twist out of the way of another stream of fluids thrown in his direction, seething when the monster kept going strong and didn't ever seem to tire._ _

___“I’ll be there as fast I can, just hold on,”_ _ _

__Chris could only mutter an ok, focus on dodging never faltering. He took a glance to Leon, who looked at him as well. “We gotta hold out until Jill gets here!” Chris shouted at the top of his lungs._ _

__Leon nodded and turned his head to look at the monster who had suddenly come dangerously close, too close. Upon trying to back away, his back hit the wall and that sent an instinct of survival up his spine, even though the odds were stacked against him. His head snapped to the left when he heard a pained shout, Chris’ husky voice lined with urgent pain._ _

__“Chris!” Leon dart away from the corner that the huge monster had begun to push him into to help his friend out of the odd trap that the B.O.W set. Chris cursed violently as Leon forced the claw-like spikes out of his left calf, blood gushing out the puncture wounds at an alarming rate. The impalement wasn't deep enough to reach the bone, but it still hurt like hell._ _

__Chris kept himself useful as Leon worked at the trap by unloading another clip onto the monster, slowing it down tremendously._ _

__The yell of a female voice could suddenly be heard in the distance, Jill bursting through the double doors with a shotgun windham in hand. “Hey ugly!”_ _

__The B.O.W was only feet away from Chris and Leon now, bracing to send another acid spit storm their way._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger FTW? ;)


	4. 11/23/13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happened last November, and why does that event restrict Piers' interaction with firearms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 hits! =) Glad to see the progress of this fic is going up, slowly but surely. 
> 
> On that note, I'll leave you all to enjoy a long awaited chapter 4! <3

**9 Months Earlier~**

 

“Look, why don’t you just give it a try?” Chris nudged Piers, who flinched away from the contact and just stared the opposite direction. Bright streaks of sunlight flood through the apartment windows and scattered splotches of white all over the room, some even landing onto Chris and Piers. 

But this was no time to observe the effects of luminescence; It was time for the younger man to face a lingering fear that has frightened him for so long.. the dreaded trepidation of once again using his right arm with firearms. 

Piers, who desperately tried to avoid Chris’ convincing, gleaming brown gaze, did nothing more than cough in response and scratch at the back of his head, pretending to be completely oblivious of the other man’s presence besides him. To strengthen his act of unawareness, Piers shifted farther back onto the bed and crossed his legs indian-style, attention still affixed on something besides Chris and seemingly determined on not moving again. 

No. Piers just wasn’t going to back out on this. At least; Chris wasn’t about to let him. The older man noticed the younger’s reaction so he picked at the matter while he still had a chance, “It’ll only be a test. Besides, O'Brien doesn’t mind and everyone is willing to come watch-” 

“-I don’t want anyone around when I go-” 

“-Then we won’t have anyone around! Just come on babe, please?” Chris had the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. Besides, it was worth a try if it meant he could get Piers to do something physical in a week. 

And to his utmost surprise, it worked.

Piers submit to the last few weapons that Chris always had in store just in case he had to convince him; those small but still so telling brown orbs immediately destroying any barriers of defense Piers could wield. He didn’t miss the subtle mentioning of the b-word either, packed so tightly within the other parts of Chris’ plea that he almost didn't notice it.

“Well……” Piers almost hesitated at the widening of Chris’ eyes, obviously on the brink of a burst of excitement. “I guess I’ll-” 

As Piers predicted only a moment earlier, the larger man was quite enthusiastic of his decision without even hearing the rest of it. Though he had to admit; it was overwhelmingly cute and even reassuring to see Chris happy, especially after all the times Piers had to pry him from the local bar counters.

“-Yes!!” Chris swiftly brought his lover in a crushing hug and Piers, who had began to laugh excessively now, instantly fell back onto the bed from a combination of Chris’ weight and his lack of breath. Chris couldn’t help but contribute to the sudden share of humor by letting loose a few chuckles. Once he felt Piers had enough bear-hugging for today, he lifted slightly off of the younger, holding himself up with strong arms. 

Even with his laughter dying now, Piers still held a steady smile on those pouty lips, hazel irises never breaking away from the chocolate ones in front of him. 

In only a instant, The two men were engulfed with a building silence and fast, smiles long gone and replaced with instead small frowns. They sent questioning looks to each other, as if unsure what either man’s intention was. 

Were they going to kiss? Was this just an awkward point through the day that would end as quickly as it began, soon to be shrugged off and forgotten? No. This was not one of those occurrences...

Chris couldn’t keep his gaze from shifting from Piers’ lustrous, freshly licked lips to the beaming brown eyes that had him falling in deeper love with those boyish features. Though bearing the face structure of a young man, Piers’ baby soft cheeks almost forced you to believe he was much younger than he claimed. 

Even _Chris Redfield_ , a hardened war Veteran, couldn’t resist falling prey to that.

Chris plunged downwards and locked lips with Piers, not surprised that the other melted right into it. He came in strong, a deep man kiss, just as unwilling to break it as his lover was. 

Piers, a bit surprised at the head-on strength Chris was able to bring in with just a kiss, was caught off guard but quickly adjusted to the circumstances. _So you wanna play rough, huh?_ He grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him down until their chests were touching, having the older man relax his arms and instead lay them on either sides of Piers’ shoulders. 

The once leading man couldn’t help but moan as the younger surely put him in his place, teeth beginning to nip at Chris’ bottom lip in excitement. The two had only been dating for a few weeks now but felt their intimacies had always stretched farther back than that. Piers even remembered before China when he would blush so hard around Chris it seemed unusual. After all, not much has changed.

“Nngh.. Piers... “ 

Piers let his tongue slide out of Chris’ open mouth, bright caramel eyes beaming evilly as the sides of his mouth turned into an evil smirk. That always seemed to happen when he was feeling mischievous, a witty remark always ready for use. “What was that?” 

Chris, at a loss for words, barely struggled against it when Piers rolled him over and straddled him effectively, “N-nothing… damn babe… when did you get so naughty?” Chris smiled lazily up at Piers as the other proceed to undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

“When I started dating you,” Just as quick as the sharp words were spoken, Chris tugged Piers back on top him and had their lips meet again, eager hands inching towards the younger’s pants belt. Soon Chris began tugging at the buckle and began working at the zipper, enjoying the taste of his former lieutenant.

Piers purposely pulled back until all that was left between their lips was a thin line of clear saliva, riling up the older man and urging him to want _more_. His plan succeeded, Chris breaching Piers’ pants and grabbing at those smooth spheres that he massaged in his grip. 

“Hah… and they said I couldn’t get this,” These words were half exhaled, half spoken. Strangely, Piers had already been able to unbuckle Chris’ pants without the older even knowing it. He reached inside and fingered the monster of a dick, earning a sensual groan of satisfaction from his partner. Piers would admit any day, he did enjoy all the times he got to play hard-to-get with Chris. 

The older of the two men’s eyes opened to only small slits, “Who told you what…” Chris’ speech had still been slowed from seduction and he instead focused most of his attention on the feeling of Piers’ ass in his palms. 

"Eric and Neon, those crazy bastards... but it doesn't matter anymore," Piers laid down on Chris to take pleasure in the older man nipping at his neck, hands still working inside of Chris' pants.

It didn't last for long though, they were snapped out of their states of contentment when the chime of the doorbell played outside. All movement and speech almost instantly ceased, eyes looking in the direction of the sound.

Chris perked up and Piers glanced out of the bedroom door and into the hallway, "You were expecting someone?" He slowly got off of Chris and stepped into his green military-print slippers, zipping his tie-dye jeans up after following the other out of the bedroom.

"Yeah... I kinda told Eric to come over as soon as they have the stuff set up.”

After doing a few windmills with his arms, Chris opened the front door, groaning at the beams of light shining directly in his face. But he didn’t have much time to complain, it was immediately cut when shade had been held in front of him. Finally able to get his eyes open, Chris saw his unit explosives expert, Eric Morris, holding a newspaper up to shield Chris’ eyes. 

“Captain,” Eric saluted, smiling gently. “Are you r…” His words drifted off as amber eyes scanned Chris with a confused expression, just now noticing how disheveled he seemed. Belt still very much open, dark hair a bit on the messy side, shirt unbuttoned, and Piers standing some five feet behind him near the entrance to the bedroom equally mussed. 

“Oh… am I interrupting something, sir?” Eric asked quietly, leaning over to the side to wave to Piers. He scratched at his dirty blonde hair perplexed, still holding the newspaper in front of Chris’ eyes. 

Chris shook his head and leaned onto the door frame. “Not at all, Eric. You wanna come in while Piers and I get ready so we can head there?” 

Feeling relieved that he didn’t seem to be intruding on his colleagues (or so he thought), Eric relaxed and pointed back to the BSAA jeep parked near the house, “That’s ok, I’ll wait in the car.” 

They said a temporary goodbye as Eric jogged over to the jeep, Chris shutting the door before sunlight could have a chance to partially blind him again. He yawned and walked over to Piers, pulling his lover in by the waist with a smile, “We’ll finish this later.” 

The younger only returned a smirk and ran a hand through the spike of hair at the front of his head, cunning attitude radiating with every word spoken. “You thought I was done with you?” 

 

~~~~~

 

The camouflage-printed jeep pulled into the BSAA HQ parking lot, a black Chevy truck following close behind. Once the two cars had parked, Piers reluctantly followed Chris and Eric into a room leading to the massive shooting range. 

For a moment, Piers almost cringed; feeling that sand underneath his boots, the crisp air filled with the sweet aroma of newly glossed anti-materiel rifles, targets in the distance that he could see with no sweat- the old days rushing back in such an intense onslaught of nostalgia, he almost stifled with tears. His footsteps faltered for a quick second besides Chris but luckily the other didn’t notice. 

“Captain,” Neon and Quinn saluted simultaneously, walking over to Chris and Piers shortly after. 

Eric and Neon began to poke and prod at Piers to see if he would spill any information about what’s been going on while he’s been out. Chris has recently started coming back to work, but the rookies could get barely anything besides a “He’s fine, come visit sometimes” from him.  

Piers was immediately pulled from his nostalgic relapse as his mind was bombarded with questions, some he began to answer but was cut off from Neon and Eric arguing over who guessed the answer right a week ago. 

Quinn decided to keep her distance and stay next to Chris, who laughed inwardly at how cute Piers looked when he was flustered. He watched the other two men ask nonsensical questions that Piers disregarded for something that made sense, obviously grasping the reality that it was just some pointless trivia.

“Haven’t seen them this excited since you came back,” Quinn remarked, still watching Eric and Neon cheer when they guessed something correct and Piers laugh, obviously starting to get more comfortable in his old environments. 

Chris raised an eyebrow in question towards Quinn, looking back at Piers and seeming to blur everything else out for a moment. “...Tell me Quinn, does Piers really matter that much to you guys?” 

Quinn pursed her thick, pink lips for only a moment and replied in a matter-of-factly tone, “Of course. He’s a part of this team. I mean…. he _is_ coming back, right?” Teal eyes narrowed in an almost upset manner, reflecting just how much she wanted to experience Piers in the battlefield although never fighting alongside him before. 

Chris looked back at Piers, who had begun to follow Eric and Neon over to a row of rifles propped up against the wall. He had to admit, it would be a great feeling to have his lieutenant back, but at the same time it didn’t seem like a possibility yet. “I… I don’t know…..” 

Quinn turned her head towards the three figures in the distance to hide her pout, playfully punching Chris on the shoulder once she hid her disappointment. “Ah, he probably needs more time anyways. Let’s go see what they’re up to,” 

They jogged over to Eric, Neon, and Piers, who had strung up a conversation and begun pointing at the rifles, what they were saying not very clear until standing a few feet away. 

“...that one? What! Man, stop lying to me.” 

Chris skid to a stop near the small group and Piers turned to glance at him with a look of utter surprise, “They’re trying to get me to believe this is my rifle.” 

Chris looked to Quinn who laughed quietly under her breath, enabling him to do the same, “Piers, it is…!” Brown irises watched Piers in amusement as the brunette’s eyes narrowed, unconvinced as he glanced from the cleanly polished metal, to the three rookies, and back to Chris. 

“Oh yeah? Well who in the hell kept it looking like this for so long, then?” 

“...That would be me, sir.” Neon raised his hand and smiled sheepishly when Piers looked at him. 

It amazed Piers just how gratifying this act was, so he only muttered an inaudible ‘oh’ and smiled warmly, clasping a hand on Neon’s shoulder, “Thanks, rookie. You saved a big part of me."

Neon smiled a bit more open-heartedly now, "Anytime, Piers." 

Everyone, now wearing noise-cancelling headphones, watched silently as Piers set up his rifle. He fine-tuned it to his liking, and then aimed; looking as if July 1st never happened. Hazel eyes dead set on his target, lips frowning but still turned at the edges to form a cocky smirk, eyebrows furrowed but still possessing a natural arch at the ends.

But something odd was happening. It wasn’t Piers himself, but more of the gun he held. The rifle seemed to fizz with a blue current; that same blue fizz spreading to his hand and then some. 

No one noticed, all eyes fixed on the target ahead. _Boom!_ A clean shot, right at the center. It didn’t surprise Chris, but the rookies’ eyes widened slightly at the sixth perfect shot fired in a row. 

‘....damn!’ Eric mouthed, Piers getting down into a laying position to continue his exercise. When at least six more flawless shots were fired, he placed his rifle against the wall and walked over, being showered with high fives.

“Ouch. You feel like you slept on a carpet,” Quinn laughed at the static Piers gave off and he apologized with a grin, wiping sweat from his brow. He turned to Chris and winked, “I dunno Chris, where did we wake up this morning?” 

The other looked at him and followed along with the act, “Beats me.” 

Quinn laughed a bit harder now, “Too much information, guys!” Eric and Neon called her over to “rate the bumps of their biceps” and she walked over to them, still laughing. 

Chris stood near a table and loaded a gun, his ever-present nine-oh-nine. A few rounds were clicked into the gun and he cocked it, watching Piers wander over in curiosity. An intrigued gaze met the gun, the sniper’s interested look finding his lover’s. 

“Can I have a go at your handgun, Chris?” 

Chris happily obliged, handing his gun to Piers with a huge smile, “Glad to see my Ace has never left.” 

The other took the gun but the smile was immediately wiped from his face when the nine-oh-nine began to convulse and shake in his grip, that same blue fizz reappearing but with greater strength. “What the hell…?!” The handgun started randomly firing shots, earning the attention of Quinn, Eric, and Neon. The once conversing group carefully began to come over, avoiding bullets thrown off in their direction. 

Chris jumped back at a bullet ricocheting off the floor near him, “Drop it!!” 

Piers tossed the gun a good distance away but it still continued to shoot off random bullets, the situation soon becoming dangerous. A bullet fired off in Chris’ direction, grazing the older man’s cheek. He didn’t react much to it, instead more worried about Piers, who eyed the gun in fear. 

Quinn, being the Alpha Medic, took the bravery of sprinting off and behind Piers to get to Chris, “Piers!! Can you somehow get it to stop?” 

Besides being completely confused Piers was willing to pick the gun back up if it meant he could pop out the clip and stop this. Upon doing so, his arm glowed a faint blue just as Piers reached an arm out, veins an even darker aqua. From his pointer finger zapped a thin, barely noticeable line of bio-electricity, touching the gun and at once ceasing the peculiar activity. 

Chris ran over to Piers, who just stared at the 909 in shock. His second time touching a gun since China, and this is what happens? Eric and Neon sprinted to the other three people, Chris almost touching a hand to Piers’ shoulder when he was briefly halted, “No, Chris… the energy could still be-” 

“-I don’t give a fuck.” Chris did it anyways and ignored the slight shock that came to his hand, as well as the stern look from his partner. He gave Piers a glance that the younger already knew meant ‘We’ll talk about this later’. 

Neon, Eric, and especially Quinn asked Piers if he was ok multiple times, Neon even throwing in a subtle “Are you sure...?” 

Piers lied to them all, of course. 

When he and Chris arrived home that evening, Chris went straight to the bathroom to peel the gauze off his cheek and Piers split into the bedroom, prodding his right arm in front of the mirror. He must’ve checked over the cursed limb fifty times, but everything seemed fine. Even the faint, marker-like scars were nearly gone. His right eyebrow never really could heal up, a small gash running through it that was nothing more than scar tissue.

Chris eventually relocated to the bedroom, a shadow of worry creeping across his face when his eyes met with Piers’ across the room. “...are you alright?” 

Piers sighed exasperatedly and looked back into the mirror. “Why does everyone ask me that? Don’t I look fine?” 

Oh no, Chris thought. If this was another potential setback into Piers’ depression… he wouldn’t let that happen, even if it meant giving Piers a smack back into reality. “Piers. I’m not everyone, and you know very well I won’t take that crap. What’s wrong.” Chris stood next to the other as Piers sat on the bed, another sigh escaping plush lips. 

“Capt- Chris.. This arm, its… how am I even sure its still part of me? I mean, you saw what happened ealier. I could have killed someone. This whole thought that I would gain full control was bullshit.” 

“...Are you really kidding me right now Piers?” 

Piers seemed baffled, he didn’t know how to respond to that but had a feeling Chris might have been angry, judging from his expression and a hand on his hip. 

“I need to take a seat.” Chris sat on the bed besides Piers and fasted a grip on the younger’s wrist, who hadn’t tried to break or even flinch away. Instead, their eyes met and an impenetrable gaze was locked in place.

Chris exhaled slowly, “You’ve had this shit ripped off, regrown into some mutant limb, and practically _transformed_ back into your arm. If you haven’t been paying attention to your doctor, I’ll restate her report; that this is YOURS, in the fucking flesh and blood, and if you won’t believe it now then you never have. After everything you’ve gone through, for the world, the people.. me, you deserve the closure that this arm, right here, belongs to _you_.” 

Piers’ gaze still remained firm in Chris’, his jaw tightening as the older man pointed a finger into his chest, 

“No matter what this thing has done to you- its _gone_. It happened, and they’re side effects, but you know what? You’re alive. You’ve fought this thing and won, and now the only person that can finish this process is yourself. Piers **goddamn** Nivans, if you think that this is some foreign lump of nothing, this 'thing' that you’ve cried tears and shed blood for and it means nothing, then I think you need someone by your side every damn day, holding a megaphone, telling you IT DOES.” 

Piers nodded gently in agreement, eyebrows furrowed as he still held the eye contact with Chris, “Is that an order, Captain?” A small smile breached his frowning lips. He didn't know just how much that relieved his partner. 

Chris couldn’t help but return the same scale of a smile, “As long as you copy.” 

 

**Present Day~ (7/1/14)**

 

“Bro, are you ok?” Jake's voice slowly came into hearing point.

Piers couldn't concentrate anymore. It's been 15 minutes past Chris' report time, both Claire and Piers getting worried. His teeth gritting, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed; it was just a matter of time before- 

“I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”

Piers stood and flipped the coffee table in the process, Claire shouting and dodging out of the way of objects whizzing past her head. A few oatmeal cookies in a bowl flew into her lap and Civy was on Claire like pencil to paper, barking wildly.

Jake was practically slapped with a Sniper Weekly magazine and Sherry felt a lemonade that Chris had once been drinking at her feet, quickly soaking into her socks. 

“DAMN IT, Nivans!” After kissing Sherry goodbye and telling Claire to take care, Jake ran after Piers in hopes to calm him down, who had head for the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.. ;)


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is reunited, but someone has been leaving breadcrumbs on the trail....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! ^_^  
> Sorry this update took the longest to come, I've been busy with school stuff and couldn't really find the time to finish this. I hope the chapter intrigues, it did take almost two months to complete. XD
> 
> Enjoy :3

“Nivans, will you just calm down for one second...” Jake stood with his back against the wall and facing the opening of the truck door, arms crossed over his chest. He watched in irritation as the other loaded handgun rounds into a bulletproof vest. The thought of Piers driving off into a hell he didn’t know had Jake feeling uneasy, _especially_ if he would be going solo. After another long silence, he spoke again, “...I’m sure they just ran into some things on the way.” 

Piers didn’t respond. Instead, he strapped on the vest and got out of the truck to relocate to the trunk. The former sniper glowered heavily now, grabbing an AK-47 out that Jake’s eyes widened at. A slight static began to radiate from the gun but it didn’t shoot off random ammunition, instead almost glowing with electricity. Piers seethed within his mind, most of the conversation he had with himself a load of curses; all directed towards the man standing near him.

Jake saw the static but having been told by Chris that Piers was able to control some of his “abilities” now, didn’t give it too much attention. He noticed that heavy glare that the other held, that same look of death that he gave back in Edonia. If it was one thing Jake was good at, it was pissing people off; even when he didn’t mean it. 

“Hey-” 

“Are you coming or not?!” Piers looked up at Jake with an almost growling expression, teeth bared so that he seemed much like an angry dog. Chris was, after all, a pretty independent man; and it took Piers more than the usuals to have him fretting seriously over his lover. He could see Jake’s eyebrows furrow in frustration. 

“Well, yeah-”

“Then get the hell in!” Piers pushed the door open to the passenger seat and went back to loading the AK-47 clip, muttering small whispers of annoyance as he did so. _Click, Click, Click,_ each bullet pushed into the gun part was another second that Piers felt he was wasting. 

The redhead scowled, the old scar sliced into his left cheek deepening. “Fine, but I’m only doing this so I don’t get blamed for your damn death...” He walked around the back of the truck and sat down, grabbing a vest out of the trunk in the process. “You think what they encountered was pretty big?”

With a sigh, Piers looked up from the gun and at Jake still frowning, “Chris wouldn’t miss a report time.” 

 

___________________________________

 

After yelling loudly to avert the attention of the monster from a wounded Chris and struggling Leon, Jill began to unload her shotgun as quickly as she could, inching deeper into the room to avoid the nearing B.O.W. 

Chris limped away from the trap that quickly shattered once forced open, Leon standing upright to continue shooting at their disorientated opponent. Regrettably, their ammo wouldn’t last forever. 

“Jill! How you holdin’ up!” Chris shouted, replied to with only an edgy ‘Never been better!’ from the far right of the room. 

It was still menacingly dark, but thankfully the high towering moon seemed to provide enough shine to see without flashlights. Chris grimaced in pain at the many lesions in his leg but tried not to focus so much on it, pulsating throbs quickly diminishing along with the feeling in his calf. Soon warm blood began to soak into his boots, whatever that spew out of the wounds quickly lining trails of red along the floor. 

The older of the three growled in irritation and flung his arm around Leon’s neck when he came to help him walk, still shooting bullets off into the mass of stink and infection. 

“We gotta throw a grenade,” Chris shouted, his voice loud enough to carry across the room and to Jill, who eventually made her way over to the two men. 

She must’ve been hit with some of that putrid acid, because a section of Jill’s pants seemed burnt away and stopped just below her knee, revealing a fairly fresh singe mark to the skin. She turned to the monster that heaved and doubled over, seeming to stay like that for an eternity. 

“This entire place will collapse, a grenade in HQ isn’t-” 

“I know, Jill! But it’s our best chance, isn’t it?”

Leon pulled a grenade from Chris’ holster and they all looked at each other grimly, gazes flashing to the door that was now barricaded with thrown chairs and desks. There was no way they could unload that faster than the B.O.W could get to them, and it was only a few more seconds before the thing charged again. 

“Do it.” Jill finally murmured with a cringe, moving towards the back of the room. They all took position near her area and Leon plucked the dreaded pin free, throwing the grenade as far and hard as he could in the right direction.

 

___________________________________

 

No surprise, Piers was speeding. He must have been; Jake’s head hit the top of the truck and he cursed loudly in protest, Piers slowing down for only a fraction of a second and then regaining his previous momentum. 

With another loud hissy fit, Jake huffed and rubbed at his orange buzz cut, frowning slightly. The unforeseen jerks of the truck from hitting a bump in the empty road or shuddering from sudden increments of speed had Jake swearing again, but more so under his breath. Eventually, the 22 year old realized that absolutely _nothing_ could faze the man besides him. 

Piers swiveled the wheel to the right and took a turn downtown, hazel eyes dead set on the road ahead. The revolving uproar of nerves and emotion that he was feeling could not even be measured on a scale; fear, anger, grief, anticipation, and whatever else he stored away like a silent storm. He noticed Jake’s persistence, despite absolutely dreading Piers’ temperament, and inwardly thanked the redhead for coming along to keep a watchful eye. 

They arrived at HQ faster than Jake thought they would, only it didn’t look much like a building anymore. The first level had been partially blown on one side, and the second level seemed to have a hole ripped right out of it. Rubble littered the ground and some even spilled out onto the street, dust and debris sprinkling nearby areas. Jake took a glance to the houses in the area and didn’t miss some curtains jerk shut, sending a chill down his spine. 

They were being watched.

“...what the hell happened here…?” Piers whispered almost silently as he stepped out of the truck. His mind suddenly crowded with deafening thoughts, questions and illogical answers that only he himself could give. 

More police cars drove by, followed by two firetrucks. They completely ignored the collapsed BSAA HQ, as if heading to something in far worse circumstances. 

Jake stood by Piers and inspected the building, “Well this is the shit.” He walked off and tried to see the crumbling structure from different angles, hopefully spotting three lone figures. 

Piers sighed raggedly and did the same, though going in a different direction. “CHRIS! LEON? JILL!!” 

He shouted to the top of his lungs, which must’ve been pretty loud because Jake muttered from the other side of the building. It wasn’t something Piers ever thought he would use, but in forlorn despair, the brunette felt he had no other alternative. Closing his eyes, he focused on his environment; every small detail he could possibly imagine. Piers took note of the musty smell of detritus in the air and an accompanying fog; every piece of rubbish that fell from the building landing on the floor with a distinct quiver. 

Soon, he could feel Jake’s footsteps vibrating from a few yards away. Piers inhaled deeply, walking around and seeming to see everything with his senses. Well, at least he made some use of that damned C-Virus, despite Chris’ warnings not to. Even the warm air that blew in a slight wind began to pulsate against his range of sensation; another world through one he couldn’t see with hazel irises.

Piers eventually found himself nearing the back of the BSAA HQ but still hadn’t opened his eyes, quickly perceiving Jake’s footsteps begin to circle around the building. 

“Nivans?” 

Caramel eyes shot open at a nearby rustling, chunks of metal and cement being pushed out of the hole in the second level. He ran closer to the moderately destroyed building and peered upwards, hearing rigid coughs sounding from above. “Guys...? Jake, come over here!” 

Piers waited until the tall redhead ran from behind the building but he held something in his hand, “Look what I found. This is getting kinda weird now...” 

In his gloved hand Jake held an empty card, but this time colored a bright crimson. Piers stared in confusion at the index paper and then redirected his gaze to the second level of the building, “Yeah... where’d you find it?” 

“Set right at the center of a pile of rubble, it seemed pretty suspicious. I guess whoever left it there was smart enough to keep it empty,” His tone had a hint of distaste in it, sharp words almost spat. Piers couldn’t ignore Jake’s sudden mood of anger and tried to find a way to decipher the younger man, but his attention was quickly snagged when another cough could be heard overhead.

Rubble fell toward Piers and Jake and they jumped out of the way, only to inch forwards again. 

Jill, groaning slightly and still clutching her handgun, stood above the ledge, her eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of the two gazes below. Dust and splotches of grime littered her clothes, hair, and face; the female obviously being pretty bruised up as well.. 

“Jill!” Piers shout with a half-hearted smile of relief. “You alright?” Jake only eyed the card in his hand immensely, seeming just a little too interested in a blank piece of red paper. Thin lips frowned, his attention being caught only to Piers nudging him gently. 

“You ok?” Light brown eyes swept over Jake’s figure in slight worry. 

Jake managed a distant reply of reassurance, stuffing the card in his vest pocket with a scowl. 

“Piers, Jake! Everyone’s here, just hold on a sec…” 

Jill disappeared from the ledge and a hint of two male voices bearing completely different pitches could be heard. More debris fell over the edge of the hole and Leon suddenly emerged. He let a lopsided grin pull at his lips but didn’t let it show completely, “Huh. Looks like you two made it. Bearfield is bleeding out so we should probably get him back to the house soon-” 

“Leon quit it, I’m absolutely fine!”

Jill jumped down first, most likely a nine foot fall- landing with a slight grunt. Leon followed close behind and Chris limped to the edge, hesitant to take the chance with his wounded leg.

Piers immediately saw this and stepped closer to the ledge, outstretching his arms. “Go ahead and jump.” As worried as he was about Chris’ leg, it wouldn’t help to make a big deal about it, because they **both** knew how stubborn either man could get. 

Jake and Leon seemed to catch a small conversation as Jill inspected the bright crimson card, still keeping a watchful eye over Chris and Piers. 

The older man scratched at his cleanly trimmed beard reflexively but wouldn’t dare second guess the younger’s capabilities… Piers could haul around Chris and his weight any day.

He took another glance down the ledge and then gave into the threatening stare below, “Well _ok_ …. if you insist….” Chris bent down a bit and swung his legs over the side of the ledge, almost ashamed to feel astonished at how clean Piers’ catch was. Although grunting slightly, Piers easily managed the bulky frame in his arms and let Chris gently slide to his feet, the older man muttering a quick ‘thank you’ to a stuttered ‘you're welcome’. 

Jill didn’t miss the light blush from each man as they gave each other a peck on the lips. She and Chris completely friend zoned each other only a few months before, but that still couldn’t stop Jill from thinking about it… seeing a short version of her own self tiptoeing to kiss those lips whenever she saw Piers do it. A small reminder if you may call it, into the times she once had with the other… but she didn’t regret ending something she knew would never work, especially if it would give Chris the freedom to love someone he truly loved. 

Chris sat on a large piece of fallen cement and grimaced gently at the gauze being fastened around his leg to stop the bleeding, everyone standing around in a small group. Piers finished tending to his lover out of the MedKit and stood, dusting off his hands. Leon looked at the crimson card Jake found in awe, it was an exact copy of the one he and Chris found in BSAA HQ, only scarlet. 

And there was only one other thing besides the American flag that reminded him of red and white.

“Looks like someone’s playing games with us.” Jake scowled, orange eyebrows raised. He had a feeling he might know who it was, but chose to keep his accusations to himself until they had more solid evidence. 

“Aren’t they always?” Chris grunted, shooing away Leon and Piers’ offers to help him stand. 

“We’ll look more into it once we get back to the house,” Jill suggested, already following Jake to Leon’s vehicle. As Leon, Jill, and Jake took the Land Rover, Chris and Piers rode at the front in their bulky Remington truck. 

Caramel eyes looked over Chris for a few short seconds, the other noticeably cringing in his seat. Almost seeming to shrink, if it were possible.

Chris could feel the emotions radiate off of Piers, he wanted to embrace his lover in a hug and whisper to him sweet words of relief, apologize a million times for scaring him and kiss him to death. 

It was as if Piers knew this, because he sighed audibly and shifted a little in his seat. He could probably see Chris’ pained face from his corner vision. It was another few quiet moments before a warm kiss was pressed to his neck… a heat that he could admit he missed.

“ _Piers... I’m sorry._ ” Chris spoke softly through Piers’ skin, chocolate eyes looking up and searching the beautiful face for a sign of recognition. An reaction. 

The hazel eyed man only mumble gentle words before lifting one of his hands to lightly caress Chris’ face, nimble fingers feeling their ways toward the soft stubble and rubbing lovingly, slowly. 

“ _Don’t be…_ ”


	6. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get back to the house to be together once again; and Piers wants to comfort Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more action in this one for you guys, ;) but our boys still get to share a moment with eachother. 
> 
> Enjoy!

No one expected this to come along with the idea of an impending apocalypse. They were all still fighting the thoughts of doubt, despite the horde of flesh-eating monsters chasing down their cars. The miserable things couldn’t even see, but more and more seemed to gain on the trail with each building they passed.

This was going to be worst than any of them ever thought. 

The whole idea of Raccoon City and even Tatchi were terrifying reminders of just how bad things could actually get, but it still thoroughly amazed. Even Chris, who’s seen quite enough in the battlefield, couldn’t believe how fast everything went to hell. 

Half of Jake’s leather-clad body stuck outside of the window, the redhead armed with a machine gun. He took out a few of the undead and then popped back in to reload, Leon quickly doing the same as Jill took the wheel. 

Piers swiveled his car onto a shortcut that would lead back to his and Chris’ home, hoping to lose the monsters before they arrived. Claire and Sherry were probably already worried _sick_ , they didn’t need an immediate evacuation too. 

Chris threw the AK- 47 strap over his head and stuck himself out the window, shooting down as much as he could. “Goddamn things... how you holdin’ up Piers?” The distinct _pang_ in his leg told him, reminded him rather, that he still had a deep and very much real wound in his calf.

The brunette’s grip tightened on the wheel, swerving the car down another left and looking at the rearview mirror to make sure Jill had been following close behind. “Just fine. Don’t worry yourself papa bear, I’m the best driver here with or without the BSAA.” A small smirk danced on Piers’ pouty lips as he said those last words, that cocky demeanor shining through once again. 

After reloading his assault rifle, Chris couldn’t help but smile at the naturally striking response and yelled for Jill to take a right. When his former partner took heed, he launched a grenade towards the raging pack of monsters and watched the area behind the two cars explode, sighing in relief when he had taken them all out. 

“Yeah!” Jake grinned, his head still sticking out the window as he inspected the damage done behind them. It was a shitload of dust, similar to a really thick cloud, and the darkness didn’t help. No seeing through that. 

“You still got it, Chris!” Leon shouted, seeming to send Chris an air fist bump from his position in the car window. Everyone cheered, partially reassured that at least they would arrive home and have time to pack. 

\---

The women waiting back home were more pissed than expected. And you know what goes when you have an angry woman in your life...

Sherry, grabbing at Jake’s ear the moment she saw him and nearly dragging him to a spot in the corner, huffed with her cherry red face all up in his. The blonde tiptoed to get the tip of her nose touching the one in front of her. Jake haphazardly explained his defense, but quickly crumbled before his girlfriend’s intimidating blue eyes and apologized.

Claire however, was a different story.. crimson hair now in a tight ponytail that signaled war, she stepped over to Chris and eyed his wounded leg as he held his hands up in defeat, taking a very small step back to distance himself from his fuming sister. 

Funny thing was she didn’t even show a hint of anger; only a steely death glare that said a thousand words with a blink of her eyes. It froze you. Even a guy as big and tough as Chris couldn’t go against that stare. 

Piers watched for a moment as Chris slowly explained to Claire all she needed to know, feeling just a bit sorry for his lover. Claire nodded, still staring up at his eyes. When did she blink? He didn’t recall. 

For once, Piers felt thankful he was an only child... 

He trailed over to the Shiba Inu that sleep intently in the bed near the kitchen table, kneeling down next to her and gently massaging her scruff. _“Hey there girl…”_ He whispered, petting in between Civy’s ears and kissing her nose when she lifted her head to look at him. _“Sherry and Claire took good care of you..?”_ But he already knew the answer to that question.

When he was sure the young puppy had fallen back asleep, Piers relocated to the living room.

“Where’s Piers?” Jill and Claire asked quietly as everyone turned around to beckon the brunette over from his spot near the kitchen. He looked towards Leon, who Chris and Sherry and just about everyone else approached. Piers found himself walking over, pitching in on the conversation. 

“Yeah.” Leon answered to a question Sherry asked, but Piers didn’t hear it. 

“I’d better get back to him now, bring him over… I don’t want him back there any longer, even if he does have our German Shepard with him… my Alexander is still recovering,” 

Everyone understood and took turns telling him to take precaution, the warnings he took one by one. They bid Leon good luck and Chris practically begged him to be safe, everyone watching from a crack in the door as he carefully left the house and hopped into his car. 

When everyone settled, they all talked for awhile, holding what was kind of like a grand meeting in the living room. 

Jake, Claire, and Sherry made sure to explain to Jill and Chris just how the coffee table was overturned; and Piers could admit he did blush just a little at Chris’ expression. The older man looked over at him and pulled him onto his accepting lap, everyone making thorough fun of Piers before they proceed with the serious issues they were supposed to be facing.

“We can’t waste much time,” 

Jill said as everyone listened intently on the sofas to each person who spoke. 

Piers, who was sitting on Chris’ lap in the large beige armchair, felt his body somewhat relaxing at Chris’ hand gently kneading at his thighs. The older could probably feel the tension in his lover’s movements and maybe even mind, he hit the pressure points, having Piers letting go of the pent up tension with only a few caresses. 

“You’re right.” Claire said quietly, shuffling a little on the couch. “Is this all the people we can get our hands on?” 

Jill, standing from her seat on the couch, took a count of everyone sitting in the living room and didn’t forget to add Leon and Buddy, who would be coming over soon.

“Chris, Piers, Claire, Sherry, Jake, Leon, Buddy, and me,” she said a matter-of-factly, “That’s eight...” The number itself was quite pathetic, so small and measly.. just like their chances of fighting this very real apocalypse. 

“Make that 11?” Chris blurted. “My new Alpha team, I’m sure they’re still here in the UK. I think they might’ve already seen what’s going on and I can phone them,”

Piers sighed and leaned back into Chris, feeling the comforting hands move up from his thighs and landing on his waist. “Well, thirteen, including the dogs,” Piers piped up, which had everyone agreeing quietly. The slight humor in the room was far better than the lingering defeat. 

Sherry relaxed into Jake’s arms and shrugged, “I say we pack up everything and get the hell out as soon as Leon and Buddy get back,” 

Now that was something that the group took into account. Of course, it was bound to be a plan anyways; staying in one place with the dead nearing your area wasn’t a very smart thing to do. Rules of the game, everyone knew them.

Chris kissed Piers’ arm and the younger shivered at the intimate touch before hopping off his lap, much to Chris’ dismay. “Chris and I will pack the armory? If everyone’s doing something we’ll get done a lot faster,” 

The group figured out the course organization, Chris following Piers into their bedroom to sort out the partially unused vests and other military gears. While Sherry and Claire agreed to handle the supplies and especially medical tools, Jake and Jill had no problem sorting necessary weaponry.

No doubt this was all really stressing; it was well into the night and barely much time had passed since Chris and Piers’ anniversary. They brought this home with one another mere months ago, and Piers’ accident itself didn’t seem to stretch too far back. But here they were, packing, faced with the same hell they’ve been tormented with for a very long time. Bioterrorism. 

Though _Mr. Mighty Chris Redfield_ wanted to always stay strong for his loved ones, not feel defeated or outmatched or even overwhelmed with the stacking odds, his façade never lasted long in Piers’ eyes. Really, it never even started. Piers could see the stress hacking its way through Chris thick, tall trunk; no matter how much the other tried to hide it. 

As they rustled through drawers and the large, oakwood wardrobe, Piers, as mentally and physically drained as he himself was, stepped over to Chris whose bulky back was turned to him and hugged him from behind. The familiar position must’ve relaxed the other man because his shoulders and back muscles slowly eased in Piers’ grip. 

Considering the younger of the two had been short by a couple inches, Piers rested his brown head of hair on Chris’ shoulder blade and sighed, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. After a few minutes like this, he noticed a slight movement from Chris but chose not to lift his head..

“Babe... you ok?” Chris asked softly.

He could hear the uneasy, concerned tone easily in the voice above. It was quite clear that Piers might have given in a bit to the weight of the situation, and before he knew it found Chris turning and embracing him. The warm, soft touches were enough to make one fall asleep; especially since Piers was exhausted anyways.

“I know we’re both in a lot of shit right now... but I’m sure it’s nothing my best boy can’t pull through,” His words were hopefully comforting the younger man in his arms, the last thing he wanted was his lover void of hope. 

Piers wanted to scream at himself for being such an ass to Chris’ feelings, he knew that it should instead be him trying to console the other but once again found himself being pampered and cuddled. He got far too much of that after his incident in China, now it was his turn to be there for Chris, not the other way around. 

Without thinking twice, Piers squeezed his hazel eyes shut and gently pulled away from the other. “ _No_... I’m fine... I’m just, concerned about you..” Each word was pronounced slowly as they left his plush lips, as if he felt unsure if he should say them or not. 

Chris would’ve sighed but decided to hold back the unnecessary effort, slightly frowning at Piers and his actions. Really, couldn’t he see that Chris wanted to care just as much about his well-being as Piers did his? It didn’t anger or annoy him in any way, just the fact that the younger man refused to take his own emotions into account sometimes, despite the fact that they were screaming bloody murder at him, itched at his skin. 

“Piers... we’re both under a lot of stress, and I get it. You’re allowed to snuggle into your Bearfield, if it makes you feel better,” His voice was low along with the deep pitch and even said like a purr, as he outstretched his arms to take Piers in them once more. It helped both of them when he could relieve his lover with his everlasting warmth.

Piers had to admit, it was hard to keep up such a weak defense against someone so warm and loving like Chris. Especially, against his own boyfriend... that was impossible. With a frustrated by exasperated sigh Piers scoot closer and let Chris close the distance between them, allowing himself to get swept up in another caressing hug. 

The time like that crept along slowly, it was unbelievably quiet in the room, the only thing breaking the silence being either man’s quiet breaths. 

“I suppose I should redress your wound,” Piers sighed, wanting to stay in the embrace a little longer but fearing for Chris’ leg.

“And I suppose we should finish packing,” Chris replied, since if someone didn’t stop this hug it could’ve went on into forever. 

...not that he didn’t want it to.


End file.
